


Bonesr

by anassdisaster



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boners, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassdisaster/pseuds/anassdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonesr

**Author's Note:**

> if bones gets horny is it a bonesr

oe n, d ay, boonnes was b e ing gru py,   
t hn he, g, ot, horn NY   
h e got a, bonesr


End file.
